


When kidnapping goes wrong.

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the guards refuse to follow orders and have their own ideas about what to do.
Kudos: 4





	When kidnapping goes wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: RAPE. VIOLENCE, THREATS.  
> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A MINOR OR DOESNT WANT TO READ RAPE.  
> REMEMBER FICTION IS NOT REAL LIFE, THE AUTHOR DOES NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOR.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this said Nourval to himself.

What were those guards thinking, they were dead now of course, he couldn’t forgive them, what they had done was too much. He needed to take of the Captain’s wounds now, it was humiliating for him he was sure but he couldn’t let him suffer more than necessary. This wasn’t part of the plan.

Before:

Nourval told his guards: “Make sure he behaves, do whatever it takes besides killing him or permanently injuring him.”   
He said to Sanson:” if I was you I would be very quiet and wait until they decide if your life is worth it”

Before Nourval could turn around the Captain said:”It isn’t and you know that.”

Nourval simply ignored him and walked away leaving Sanson to the care of his subordinates.

Sanson tried to reason with one of the guards telling them their plan was foolish but soon found a hand in his mouth.

“You were told to behave, it seems we have to teach you how. I mean for a guy you look kind of like a girl, not so bad and we are bored out of our minds here.”

Before Sanson could understand what that meant his belt was being opened and his shirt cut open, he was being stripped in front of those four guards who looked at him with a terrifying look.

He tried to fight back only to have a knife in his eye, the tip of the edge to close to his face.  
“Now be quiet or be blind, your choice.”

He was afraid like never before and stopped fighting. Stopped moving.

Soon he was naked and being watched by all four guards.

One on them said me first and turned him around still tied up and started to fuck him. It hurted too much, Sanson wanted to die, wanted to hide and crawl away but couldn’t. It was humiliating.

Another approached his face and pushed his dick into his mouth, saying:” If you bite I’ll rip your teeths out one by one. Now use your tongue and be a good boy for us.”

Sanson was choking, he wanted to vomit, he could barely breath, tears stained his face but it was mostly shock.  
He repeated in his mind, this is not happening, this is not happening. He simply started to focus on a rock and left his mind wander, dissociating completely. 

Soon they were done and the other two started, he couldn’t feel it anymore, the shock was too great, he didn’t know where he was and everything that was happening was erased out of his mind.

They kept taking turns. One after another, it was disgusting, being fucked like this. It was his first time too. 

Soon he heard a shout:” What are you doing your monsters?” It was Nourval’s voice. He looked shocked and disgusted.  
Before they knew he charged at the guards with his spear and killed them all muttering “Unforgivably.”

He looked with pity at Sanson and looked away, before gathering his clothes and dressing him quickly. He just said, more to himself than to Sanson:”I’m sorry.”

He left and gathered something to take care of the young Captain wounds all being ashamed of his orders, he trusted his men until now. Not leaving Sanson alone again.

He hoped the deal would work, he hoped they saw his life as worthy, he didn’t want more blood in his hands, especially innocent blood like Sanson Smyth.

**Author's Note:**

> Go read a nice light fic now. Please.


End file.
